Blooming Sakura
by furiouspotatoes
Summary: Being paired with a complete stranger is something Wendy wasn't expecting. Especially when her partner's a purple haired boy who has an obsession of her brother. — spy AU, mostly rowen, and minor nalu and other shippings.


Author's Note 1 — This is my first story, so I'm sorry if the grammar is bad and things don't make sense :/  
Note 2 — The shipping will obviously be Rowen, with minor shippings like Nalu as listed in the summary.

Disclaimer — Fairy Tail and the cover picture belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Prologue — The Start of Partnership

* * *

Wendy Marvell was nervous as heck.

Today was the day that she will be assigned to her partner. In the agency she worked in; Fairy Tail, everyone is paired with the opposite gender person to work on missions together. Since Wendy was new to the agency, she haven't paired up with anybody yet, and hung out with other pairings. That is, until now. The director and leader of the guild; Makarov Dreyer, saw that, and decided to pair her up with someone in the agency, who doesn't have a partner either.

Wendy sat in the leather chair, shifting uncomfortably, and scanned her surroundings. It was rare that she got summoned to the director's office, and she wanted to get a good look of it before leaving. Plus, he wasn't here yet, and she was trying to take it in.

She tensed up when the door creaked opened. Turning around in her chair, she saw the director and a boy with purple, spiky hair. Getting a glimpse of the boy made her think of her brother; Natsu a lot. His fiery eyes, and his appearance was similar to his, and his Fairy Tail insignia was in the same spot too. It was like a mini purple version of him.

"Hello Wendy," the director greeted warmly, walking in with the boy, and closing the door shut afterwards. As he trotted to his chair behind his desk, the boy took the seat next to her, looked at her, and smiled kindly at her. She made eye contact with the boy, then smiled back, feeling a bit less nervous.

Wendy adverted her sky blue eyes back to the director. "Hi Master," she greeted back. Everyone would call him 'Master' instead of director because he preferred it that way, and he was the leader of the whole organization.

"Okay, let's get down to business, shall we? I think you two already know why you're here. You guys are _partner-less_, and the solution I made up is to put you two together," he explained. "Well first, introduce yourselves!"

The purple haired boy turned in his seat to face Wendy. He said, "Hey, my name is Romeo. Nice to meet you."

"I-I'm Wendy. It's a pleasure to meet you too," she replied.

"Oh, I already know who you are," he said, surprising her. "Master already mentioned your name when we walk in, and your Natsu-nii's sister, right?"

"Natsu-nii...?" Wendy wondered why he called _her_ brother that, but didn't question him about it. "You know him?"

Romeo nodded in reply, then smiled. "Of course I know him! He's like the most awesome and strongest person out of the whole agency. Well, besides Erza-nee, I think. She's pretty strong too." His words made her wonder why she haven't met, or talk to him before if he knew the people she hung out with.

She nodded, agreeing. "I think so too."

"Okay, we're going off in a good start! How nice! The last pairing; Gajeel and Levy fought with each other endlessly, and it was horrible," he commented. "Ah, young ones these days..." he trailed off before continuing, "Well anyways, you two should get to know each more since you're going to have work together in a lot of upcoming missions. And speaking of upcoming missions, I already have one for you two."

Opening his desk cabinet, he dug inside his files, then pulled out a neat manila folder. Closing the cabinet with one hand, he tossed the folder onto the desk with the other.

Immediately, Romeo hastily took the folder, and checked the contents of it. Wendy leaned over a bit to check it out too. As they read the papers inside, Makarov started to tell their mission.

"Your first mission is to inspect these criminal to see if they're guilty or not. All their personal information and pictures of them are inside," he said. "Before leaving, Mira also has your equipment and fake passports ready at the front. After that, you're ready to go."

Romeo looked up from the papers to Makarov. "Master, when do we start?" he questioned.

"Just start whenever today, when you're ready. You two need to gain each other's trust, and get to know each other first," the director reasonably said. The two teenagers nodded, and Romeo closed the manila folder, tucking the paper in.

"Is this all, Master?" Wendy asked politely.

Makarov nodded. "You two can leave my office now. Have fun with your new team," he said, waving at them. Romeo and Wendy rose up from their seats, then walked out the door, shutting it behind.

* * *

"So Wendy-nee, you want to get something to eat first?" he asked as the two walked down the hallway together.

The place was really clean, and possibly the whole thing was made out of marble. There were white eggshell walls, and people dressed formally walking around. Sometimes when they're in missions, they had to dress formally, in black. Others just dress casual for the occasion.

Wendy nodded. "That sounds nice," she replied.

* * *

"Natsu-nii is so amazing! During his last mission with Lucy-nee, he beat up an alligator, then cooked it!" Romeo told excitedly, his eyes sparkling with admiration. Wendy smiled softly, listening to everything he was saying.

The two were in the cafeteria for an hour and half already, enjoying each others' company and talking about Natsu. Wendy was kind of relief because she thought there was going to be an awkward silence between them, but luckily, thanks to Natsu, there was never a silence unless it was her nodding.

"Ah! Wendy!" She heard a familiar voice behind her.

Without having to turn around, the person came up to her, and ruffled her blue hair. Looking up, she saw her brother standing there with his big toothy grin. Immediately, she fixed her hair.

"Natsu, I told you not do that anymore..." She huffed.

"Yeah Natsu, you shouldn't mess with a girl's hair like that. Here Wendy, i'll fix it for you." Hearing around familiar voice, she smiled brightly, recognizing the person immediately.

Standing next to her brother was a blond haired girl whose hair was in a French braid. It took Wendy to realize that the girl and her brother had matching tuxedo and dress; both black and pink.

The blonde back smiled at her brightly too. "Hey Wendy! I haven't seen you for a whole month, and I'm dying over here."

"Lucy-san!" Wendy stood up from her seat, shoved Natsu out of the way, and gave her a warm hug. Lucy hugged back, cooing how cute she was, while Natsu complained to them.

"Wow Wen. It's nice to see your reaction to my greeting." He huffed. He then adverted his eyes to Romeo, noticing that someone was there.

Releasing her hug, she turned around to notice that Romeo was gawking at Natsu with sparkly eyes, sparkler than the time he was telling the stories about the guy himself.

"Natsu-nii!" Romeo rose up in his seat like Wendy did, and immediately fist bumped the pink haired guy as a greeting. Natsu grinned at him, and fist bumped back. Afterwards, he pulled the boy into a headlock, and started laughing randomly.

"You've grown so much, Romeo! I haven't seen a whole month, and you've already grown two inches," Natsu said, ruffling his hair.

Unlike Wendy, Romeo didn't have a reaction and smiled. "Thanks Natsu-nii!" he said, breaking out of the headlock.

Lucy sighed, then smiled. Placing her hands on her hips, she said, "Honestly. I can never get boys, and their fights."

Wendy nodded, agreeing with the blonde. Watching the two hang out, she thought of something. "They look like siblings more than we do," she said out loud.

Lucy laughed lightly. "In my opinion, Gray would be more of Natsu's brother," she commented. "But don't get yourself so down, Wendy. You two are step brothers and sisters, so there shouldn't be a reason why you two would look alike. Plus, your hair is a prettier color than Natsu's. Blue is my favorite color, but pink comes second, y'know?"

"Hey!" Natsu barked, walking over to them with Romeo following behind. Grabbing his locks, he said, "My hair is not pink for the millionth time, Luce. It's salmon. Got it? Salmon like salmon dragons. That's how awesome it is."

"What the heck are salmon dragons...?" Lucy muttered to herself.

"So Lucy-nee, are you and Natsu-nii planning another mission, or something?" Romeo inquired. "You guys are dressed up for the first."

Like the other half of the agency, Lucy and Natsu were one of the teams who don't dress up in suits for missions. Natsu finds it ridiculous, stuffy, and uncomfortable; while Lucy just thinks that it's not right for fancy dresses to get dirty during missions. She love dressing up though.

"Oh, we're dressed up because Natsu and I are going to a mission where we're supposed to pose as a married couple, dancing at a ballroom party. For once, we have to dress up, and I'm excited!" Lucy said excitedly.

"You're excited to pretend to be married to Natsu-nii and dance?" Romeo asked.

"No, the dress up part," Lucy clarified before pausing for a few seconds. "But I wouldn't mind dancing either. I know it, but I haven't danced in a long time, so I guess I should be looking forward to it again. Also, I don't think me and Natsu would look like a married couple anyways. It'll be lucky if the enemy believed it, actually."

Natsu walked over to her, and casually slung his arm around her shoulders. Lucy, being used to it, didn't mind at all. "Don't worry, Luce! As long as we try our best, and beat up the enemy quick, then it's all good!" he said, grinning.

Lucy smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess," she mumbled. Holding out her hand, to him, she said, "Are you ready to go, _Honey_?"

Natsu froze, and gave her a puzzled look. "I don't get it. Why are you calling me something bears eat?"

The blonde sighed exasperatedly, and rubbed her forehead to relieve stress. "This is going to be harder than I thought. We'll have to study more in the car. C'mon," she said, grabbing his tie instead of his hand.

"Wait, Luce! I don't want to ride a car!" he whined.

"Too bad," she responded, dragging his collar towards the exit. Before leaving, she remembered the two, and turned around. "Oh yeah guys, congrats on finally getting each other as a partner! I think you guys make the perfect team!" And with that, she proceeded to drag Natsu.

"Wait?! Romeo is Wendy's partner?!" he exclaimed on the way, not realizing it.

"It was so obvious!" Lucy yelled from afar.

Wendy sweat dropped as she watch the two walk away and shout at each other, but in ways, she was used to it, so shrugging it off was easy. Romeo, on the other hand, was grinning and sparkling like earlier. It was like every time the kid sees Natsu, he brightens up.

"I think those two would make a really nice couple," Wendy blurted out her thoughts.

"Yeah. They're the ones who make a perfect team. That's why they're so famous in the agency," Romeo said. Turning to Wendy, he continued, "So Wendy-nee, let's start the mission quickly, so we can hurry up and get better too!"

Wendy nodded. "You can just call me Wendy though, Romeo-kun."

Romeo nodded too. "Same for me then. No honorifics. We should be used to being close to each other anyways, so let's get along," he said, holding out his hand to her.

She smiled brightly, and nodded again. Grabbing his hand with her left hand, the two shook hands, firmly.

_And that was the start of their beautiful partnership._

* * *

Note 3 — I'm going to tell y'all this honestly, but even though they don't have any moments (besides the omake that's all around tumblr), I totally ship them. Age is one thing, but I think their personalities blend in pretty well :)  
Note 4 — I am in a huge Nalu mood, so I decided to write it XD Sorry guys!  
Note 5 — I haven't caught up with the manga or anime yet, so I don't really know their personalities well enough, especially since I haven't watch it in a long time. Sorry for the OOC-ness.

Extra Note — This is one forth of a series I wanted to make. The titles of them are:  
— Summer Fire (Nalu/Gale)  
— Powdering Snow (Gruvia)  
— Fallen Betrayal (Jerza)

*the titles don't really make sense, but I'm still working it out :/ But anyways, please give me your feedback &amp; your constructive criticism XD I really need to improve!


End file.
